La desgracia de un bronceado egipcio
by BolitaLand
Summary: Una repentina visita puede cambiar muchas cosas... SadiqxGupta Lemon D:


Casi me da un ataque cardiaco al ver que no hay ningún fanfic en español de esta pareja taaan love D: en fin, fic escrito para una amiga llamada Debo (No, no debo cuentas [?])

**Disclamier:** Por desgracia Sadiq y Gupta no son de mi pertenencia y claro, ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia… porque si fuera así… El trío de malos amigos serían los protagonistas (?) y Gupta aparecería más en el anime 8D

**Advertences:** Intento de un pésimo lemon y nada más… aunque si no soportas a personas con complejos de faraón [inserte aquí nombre de la persona] entonces no leas esto D: -sufre-

* * *

**_El Cairo-Egipto_**

Un día como cualquier otro, recostado en aquel elegante sofá, sonriendo complacido al sentir algunas caricias de mis odaliscas. Me acariciaban mi rostro, me hacían masajes, me abanicaban, todo para complacer a su _faraón_. Pasaron unos minutos y un mensajero habló desde atrás de la puerta con cortesía. Habló sobre que tenía una visita y que era urgente. Suspiré y ordené a que lo dejaran pasar. Cerré mis ojos con tranquilidad, concentrándome en la agradable brisa que me brindaban mis odaliscas, hasta que una de ellas, una morena de cabellos dorados me habla.  
-Mi señor, su visita ya ha llegado.  
-Esta bien.-Abrí mis ojos y observé una figura alta, de cuerpo bien dotado, fruncí el ceño para mis adentros al reconocer de quien se trataba.- Turquía. –Dije con sequedad.  
-Mi querido Gupta~ -Claramente se pudo distinguir una sonrisa tras aquella máscara que tapaba desde su frente hasta su nariz.  
-No me llames por mi nombre real idiota.-Miré a mis odaliscas y les ordené a que se retiraran, no me agradaría que me vieran de una forma poco seria.

No me respondió y escondí toda reacción que se me pudiera pasar por mi mente, mientras flexionaba un poco mi pierna derecha, dejando caer las delgadas y suaves sedas de mis piernas las cuales estaban completamente cubiertas por la túnica que llevaba. El turco se acercó hacia mí, yo solamente me quedé intacto, ignorando toda acción que este realizaba. Posó su gruesa mano sobre mi bronceada mejilla, arqueé una ceja.- ¿Qué haces Turquía?  
-Solo pensaba que esa pose en que estás…eres idéntico a un faraón.  
- … -Preferí omitir comentarios.- Aléjate, no te he dado el permiso para que te acerques de esta manera hacia mi.-Ignoró mi orden y me besó la mejilla que tenía libre. La sangre rápidamente se concentró en mis mejillas. Al sentir esta sensación me levanté en un segundo y me alejé de él.- ¿A qué haz venido? –Pregunté intentando que nuestras miradas no chocaran. Comenzaba a creer que el turco me volvía loco.  
- He venido porque quería verte, hace unos días fui donde Heracles.-Respondió con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, me molesté ya que no me agradaba demasiado que me vinieran a visitar sin razón alguna… ¿Solo porque me quería ver? Que estupidez más grande. – Eres un idiota.  
- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué dices eso Gupta?  
-… ¿A quién se le ocurre visitar a alguien sin razón alguna?  
-… Si tengo razón, es porque quería verte, tonto~  
- ¡¿Qué?!

No aguantaba que sea así, me hacía enojar, era tan poco serio. Estaba tan molesto que no me di cuenta cuando me abrazó por la cintura obligando a mi cuerpo apegarse con el suyo, me sentía pequeño cuando estaba a su lado. Levanté mi mirada sorprendido, quería alejarme de él pero sentía un apretón en mi pecho, realmente quería estar así… esto era como una experiencia nueva para mi. Nunca nadie me ha abrazado y eso es porque yo no quiero, no se muy bien sobre que son esas cosas, ya que perdí a mi madre al nacer. Me abrazó de forma protectora, correspondí al abrazo débilmente, acurrucando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Adorable… -Susurró a mi oído con voz grave. Me estremecí ligeramente y me apegué más a él.  
-No soy… adorable  
-Sí, si lo eres…-Comenzó a caminar aún abrazándome, acorralándome en la decorada pared de mármol.  
-D-Detente. –Intenté alejarlo, ahora posando mis manos sobre su pecho pero no lo logré. Como consecuencia besó salvajemente mi cuello, mientras acercaba su pierna a mi entrepierna, gemí.- A-¡Ah~! –Agarré con desesperación su ropa.- T-e dije que… t-te ah… ¡detuvieras!  
-Pero tengo el leve presentimiento que esto te encanta ¿O no? –Besó la comisura de mis labios, mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior.- C-Cállate… ¡Ahh~! –Sentía que mi cuerpo estaba tan caliente como el mismo desierto. Mi mente comenzaba a ausentarse y mis acciones iban por si solas, lo apegué más a mi mientras me estremecía al sentir el contacto de su mano con la parte baja de mi cuerpo.

Agarré con fuerza el cuello de su camisa, comenzando a desbotonarla y besando cada parte de su bronceada piel. La mano que tenía libre subía mi túnica, dejando al descubierto mis nalgas y parte de mi espalda. Aprovechando esto, tocó con desesperación mi espalda y nalgas, haciendo que mis piernas se colocaran en sus caderas. Quedamos tan junto que sentí su miembro colocarse duro, era imposible que el turco parara ahora.  
-Hey ¿Qué haces?... Nhhh~ -Atrapó mis labios en un lujurioso beso, besándolos con pasión y con una pizca de ternura, recorrió mis húmedos labios con su lengua sonreí y abrí mi boca, dejando que esta entrara y tuviera un maravilloso encuentro con la mía.  
-Creo que, deberíamos ir a otro lugar…Mhhh~  
-… Como quieras.

Caminó hacia el sofá en donde estaba recostado hace un momento. Me dejó ahí con cuidado. Separó bruscamente sus labios de los míos formando un delgado hilo de saliva- Te amo Gupta.- Me dijo besando con cuidado mi mejilla, las cuales se ruborizaban cada vez más.  
-No seas imbécil  
-¿Acaso tú no me amas?  
-… No, no te… amo  
-Como usted diga mi faraón~ -Desvié mi mirada. Bajó un poco para poder subir la túnica, besando cada parte de mi abdomen. Me había dado cuenta de algo, él seguía con su ridícula máscara…  
-Sácate la máscara, muéstrame respeto.  
-… Hehe, esta bien.- Se retiró la máscara y la tiró lejos, mientras yo levantaba mis brazos para que pudiera sacarme la túnica.

Al quedar semi-desnudo volvió a besar mi abdomen riéndose; me molesté. ¿Quién se creía él para reírse de mí? Nunca, pero nunca mis odaliscas despreciaron algo de mí. Comenzó a ascender por mi torso y mordió mis tetillas, gemí de dolor y placer. Mis manos se deslizaban por su espalda, tocando con salvajismo. Pasó unos momentos y miré que mis dedos estaban entrelazados con sus castaños cabellos.  
-¡Hey! –Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de sus intenciones, quería sacar mis boxers.- ¡Sal de ahí!  
-No~  
-¡Es una orden!  
-Pero si te va a gustar~ -Deslizó diligentemente mis boxers, quedando ahora si desnudo. Sonrío al verme desnudo, de seguro que esto se veía como un Lobo apunto de devorar a un pobre cordero. Con sus manos tocó mis testículos, intenté no moverme demasiado. Abrió su boca y lo besó con movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, comencé a gemir mas fuerte enredando y presionando con más fuerza sus cabellos.- A-Ah… m-más…

Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente excitado por el gran placer que sentía de su lengua en mi miembro. Los jadeos no dejaban de salir de mi boca y en especial cuando el moreno mayor aceleró los movimientos y mordisqueó la punta de mi excitado miembro. Sus manos sujetaron mis caderas y en ese momento una pequeña y disimulada embestida solté, el turco solo se río.  
-S… Sí no te apuras…  
-Oh ya veo, el niño egipcio está apresurado –Lanzó una pequeña risa pícara.- Por cierto… ¿Hay alguna radio acá?  
-¿Qué? Sí, si la hay… está allá –señalé hacia un lugar en donde se encontraba una elegante radio. El turco obedeció y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el lugar, tomó el control de dicho objeto y la encendió, al escuchar la música árabe le subió todo el volumen.  
- ¿No queremos interrupciones verdad? –Sonrío y corrió hacia mí, volviendo a colocarse sobre mi cuerpo. Reí un poco y dejé que este me siguiera besando mi miembro, ya que estaba pidiendo atención a gritos. Lo besó por un momento y sentí un gran cosquilleo en la parte baja de mi abdomen y entrepierna… Me había venido… El mayor tragó cierta cantidad del semen que expulsé y pasó su lengua por sus labios, sonrío de tal manera que hizo que mi cuerpo se colocara tenso. Ascendió hasta mi rostro, y volvió a atrapar mis labios mientras con sus manos se bajaba los pantalones y boxers. Acto seguido agarró mis piernas y las levantó, siguiendo besando con salvajismo, desesperación mis labios, nuestras lenguas se unían repetidamente, batallando por cual duraba más. Al tener la entrada libre, colocó la punta de su pene en el pequeño agujero, gemí de puro placer.  
-¡¡Ahhhh~!! M-mételo… a-apúrate… -Me hizo caso, comenzando a dar suaves embestidas. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, demostrando que me comenzaba a doler cada movimiento fuerte que realizaba. Se dio cuenta de esto y solo dijo un simple Perdón.

Los ataques que realizaba, iban cada vez mas en aumento, llegando a un punto en donde mis gemidos se convirtieron en gritos desesperados… estaba siendo muy bruto.-A-Ah…. ¡SADIQ! –grité entre una mezcla de dolor y placer, agarrando con mas fuerzas sus dedos y mordiendo sus labios, para evitar gritar. Sadiq se dio cuenta y disminuyó las embestidas, casi siguiendo el ritmo de la música que se escuchaba… -_Jodida música_- Dije para mis adentros ya acostumbrándome en tener al turco dentro mi cuerpo.

En la sala solo se podía escuchar tres cosas: La música, los gemidos de ambos y el chirrido del sofá. Maravillosa sea la habitación, estaba inundada de placer y pasión, en cada movimiento que realizábamos nuestros labios chocaban y se daban pequeños besos, pero, terminaban siendo besos salvajes. Hubo en un momento en donde el turco gimió mi nombre y yo el suyo, ya que este había llegado al orgasmo. Sentí un ligero cosquilleo en mi vientre, se sentía bien tener todo ese líquido en mí.

Pasando el tiempo, en la habitación se comenzó a escuchar solo una cosa; la música árabe. Sadiq ya retiraba con lentitud su miembro y yo respiraba agitado. Al terminar se tendió a mi lado, le miré de reojo algo enojado mientras con una de mis manos tomaba mi túnica y las sedas que se encontraban en el piso, las coloqué sobre nosotros.- Ni pienses que esto se volverá a repetir…  
-Como tú digas mi querido Gupta~  
-Lo digo en serio… Tsk –Le di la espalda, cerrando mis ojos lentamente y dejando que la hermosa música entrara por mis oídos.  
-¡Te amo demasiado Gupta~  
-Cállate.

No tengo idea que sucedió después, pero al despertar el ya no estaba y delicadas mantas cubrían mi cuerpo… Las odaliscas habían entrando, ya que la música ya no estaba. Fruncí el ceño al pensar en la poca cortesía que tenía el turco, no se despidió de su _alteza_…

* * *

Espero que les guste a todos y que me perdonen por mi novata redacción ;___; en fin… Pónganse las pilas chicas/chicos/travestis/perros o lo que sea e__e &… ¡Hagan fanfics de estos dos! :3

Si no dejan reviews les tiro a Gupta faraón (?) ok no D:


End file.
